Awe
by timelordroots
Summary: "Okay, you have to snog Fred in front of the whole common room right now for atleast a minute. AND you can't give him a warning beforehand. You just have to snog him." One-shot.


**A/N: **While I was daydreaming in class today, I just came up with this. Sorry if Hermione's a bit OOC. But that's what fanfictions are for, yeah?

**Disclaimer: **Unless my name is J.K Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny were lounging in the crowded common room, cozying up in their favorite armchairs right by the fire. Hermione, naturally, had just finished a Charms essay that was due in a rough two months, and decided she could just relax for a while. They were playing a safe game of Truth or Dare. Every time Ginny asked her "truth or dare", Hermione would choose truth, and Ginny would whine how she wasn't adventurous.<p>

"Truth or dare?" Hermione inquired her red-headed friend.

Ginny mockingly tapped her chin before replying, "Dare."

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath, tapping her own chin. "Hmm… okay. During supper tonight, you have to go up to Snape and tell him you like his robes and that they're very _fitting _for him." Hermione gave a Weasley-twin worthy sly grin, when Ginny contemplated for a minute before slowly nodding, smiling back.

"Fine. But I get to make _you _do a dare." Ginny reasoned, her smile getting wider when Hermione was rigorously shaking her head.

"No way! That's not how it works!" Hermione argued, not even wanting to think what Ginny had in store for her.

"Puh-leaaase?" Ginny begged, giving her those giant puppy-dog eyes that had her brothers and Harry whipped.

Hermione thought for a moment and rolled her eyes, giving in. "Fine. Dare."

Ginny squealed in excitement and leaned in to Hermione so only she could hear. "Okay, you have to snog Fred in front of the whole common room _right now_ for atleast a minute. AND you can't give him a warning beforehand. You just have to snog him."

Hermione's eyes became wide and shook her head so fast it looked like she was shaking in place. "No! NO WAY!" Hermione knew that Ginny picked Fred on purpose, considering Ginny knew the fact that Hermione fancied Fred.

"You picked dare! You have to!" Ginny said, nodding her head towards Fred, who was on the other side of the common room with George and Lee Jordan, apparently working on some new prank.

All Hermione wanted at that moment was to save herself and have a huge black hole just swallow her whole into the depths of the Earth.

Ginny gave her a look of finality saying she had to do it, and Hermione sighed. "If this messes anything up, you're paying the price!" Hermione whispered fiercely, and got up from her chair, nervously inching towards where the twins and Lee sat. Lee noticed Hermione coming towards them and whispered "Oi!" to Fred and George, whose backs were facing Hermione, and nodded his head towards her.

Fred and George turned around and both gave her a signature Weasley-twin smile. Once Hermione was standing in front of them, with Ginny watching intently, Fred started, "Hey Granger, what brings you-"

But Fred was not able to finish his sentence, because Hermione's lips crashed into his, holding him steady by his shoulder. Fred's eyes widened and the whole common room was deathly silent, watching the two. The only person unfazed by this was Ginny, because she was trying her best not to smirk.

Fred didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed back. I guess when the girl you fancied for a few years starts kissing you, you got to kiss back. By then, some people regained consciousness and the guys let out catcalls, eyes staring wide in bewilderment.

_30, 29, 28 or was it 20? I guess I'll have to start back from 60_… Hermione was thinking in her mind. Hermione was quite startled when Fred starting kissing back, but decided to make it while it last. At that, she froze her counting in her head and focused on just kissing Fred back. She didn't even notice that her hands found her way to his hair or that his arm was around her waist. In all honesty, it felt quite nice. Viktor Krum definitely had nothing on Fred's kissing abilities. She felt as if she was floating on cloud nine.

After desperate need of air, and who knows how long they'd been at it, they both reluctantly pulled back, while the all of the Gryffindors held their breath for who would talk first, all their heads turning from Fred to Hermione as if they were watching an intense game of tennis. Finally, Fred spoke up.

"Hey, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Fred asked casually.

Hermione was silent for a while because of his frankness, which made Fred nervous, but then she regained her composure and said calmly back, "Pick me up at 10." With that, Hermione ignored everyone's surprised looks and flounced up to the dormitory, a bright Ginny following her, leaving everyone to stare at the girls' dormitory stairs in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Really short and just a fun one-shot. R&R.


End file.
